markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Fortunes
Game Format Two family teams, each with five members, are asked to guess the results of surveys, in which 100 people would be asked open ended questions (e.g. "we asked 100 people to name something associated with the country Wales" or "we asked 100 people to name a breed of dog"). Although rarely acknowledged in the show, the 100 people surveyed are invariably audience members who have volunteered before the show. Each round begins with a member of each family (in rotation, meaning all players do this at least once) approaching the podium. As the question is read, the first of the two nominees to hit a buzzer gives an answer. If this is not the most popular answer, the other nominee is asked. The family with the more popular answer then chooses whether to "play" the question, or "pass" control to the other family. The host then passes down the line of the controlling team, asking for an answer from each. After each answer, the board reveals whether this answer featured. If not, the family is assessed a strike, and the family loses control of the board after accumulating three strikes (also referred as striking out) in the round. If a family manages to come up with all the survey answers (most commonly six in the early part of the show, reduced in number after the commercial break) before striking out, they win the amount in pounds of the total number of people who had given the answers. A strike is marked similar to tenpin bowling with an X on the board, accompanied by a buzzer (the buzzer used in the UK and Australia is different from the Atlanta version). In later versions with a colour screen, the strike is marked with a strike chip on another FremantleMedia game show in the United States (The Price Is Right, from the pricing game 3 Strikes), with a red disc featuring the black X. If a family strikes out, the opponent is given the chance to "steal" by coming up with an answer that may be among those missing. Only the head family member (the first family member, the designated captain) may give the answer after consultation. If this answer is present, this family wins the round and is said to have "stolen" the money; otherwise, the family which played the board keeps the money. On celebrity specials, each top answer added a bonus of £200 (later £250) to that family's charity. Often the hosts do not refer to the strikes as "strikes;" rather they will say that a "life is lost," and the family has "two lives left" or "one life left." Double Money Following three rounds before the commercial break (two rounds in series 1), "Double Money" is played. Gameplay is the same as the first rounds, but each answer is worth £2 for each person who said it, and there are generally fewer possible answers. The family who passes £300 (£200 in series 1) first go on to play "Big Money" (known in some overseas versions as "Fast Money") for the jackpot. Big Money This involves two contestants answering five questions that fit with those given by the "100 people surveyed", with the questions asked within a narrow time limit. The first contestant answers the five questions within 15 seconds; then the second contestant (who has been out of earshot) answers within 20 seconds (the extra time is available in case the contestant repeats an answer already given). If they get 200 points or more from the ten answers they win the top cash prize. From 1994 to 2002, a bonus star prize was available if all five "top" (most popular) answers were found and they had reached 200 or more points. If the family did not earn 200 points, they won £2 per point, up to £398. The top cash prize in "Big Money" in the first series (1980) was £1,000. From the second series (1981), the prize started at £1,000 then rose by £500 weekly if no one won, to a limit of £3,000 (£2,500 from 1981 to 1982) which it could stay at for more than one week if it still was not won. Once won, it reverted to £1,000 for the next edition. In the 1987 series, it started at £1,000, and if not won rose by £1,000 per week to a maximum of £3,000. From the 1988 series, the prize was stabilized at £3,000. After the abolition of the IBA's prize limits, the top prize rose to £5,000 from 1996. It should be remembered, though, that the money had to be shared out between five people; by the end of its run even the top cash prize seemed relatively small compared to those available on other game shows such as Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The bonus star prize was always a family car between 1994 and 1998. From 1998 to 2002, contestants had the choice of either the car or a holiday for up to twelve people. The car suppliers were Honda in 1994, SEAT in 1995, and then Daewoo between 1996 and 2002. On the all-star specials, scoring 200 points along with all five top responses donated £5,000 to both teams. However, this often led the show to an anti-climax, as having won the cash prize with one or more questions unrevealed, the game had to continue to see whether the bonus prize had also been won. If not, the show ended on a low point, despite the family having won the main prize. During the programme's brief daytime run in 2002, the prize values shrank significantly. If the contestants scored over 200 points they won £1,000 and if they found 5 top answers on top, then it was increased to £3,000. (As with the previous prizes, the £3,000 could only be won on top of the 200+ points) From the second series in 1981 onwards, spot prizes were available in the main game, turning up seemingly at random when certain answers were found. Typically, these were music centres, televisions or video recorders (or in the later years, DVD players). Some were more unorthodox, such as a year's supply of beer, while the same short breaks away – an Agatha Christie Murder Weekend, a stay at a health spa or a canal holiday – were won on the show for many years. The actors showing the spot prizes were Neil Hurst and Louise Cole. Merchandise Board Games Family_Fortunessmall.jpg !CBc3R)!CWk~$(KGrHqYOKk!EzMV2VJqcBNHyiB!qi!~~_12.jpg pic1793621.jpg $(KGrHqIOKpMFJI,T,n2bBSbVE31cZw~~60_12.jpg $T2eC16VHJHEE9ny2rTo9BQshoM!Tuw~~60_35.jpg pic199650.jpg Travel Games images1F2F074W.jpg Quiz Book PICT0684.jpg Electronic Game File:Family-fortunes-lexibook-front.jpg File:41esKe5b3gL._SX300_.jpg File:Family-fortunes-lexibook-back.jpg Key Chain family-fortunes-key-ring-78523.jpg PC Game 51MKTGNFR6L.jpg DVD Games !!eGK0GQBmM~$(KGrHqQOKpsE0VeBCc7KBNVfC-)pKw~~_32.jpg Mobile Games familyfortunes_stripA.png Photos FFUK (1).gif 001-039107-600x465.jpg FFUK (21).jpg FFUK (2).JPG 10298904_703747166347592_8464888907877900307_n.jpg FFUK (4).jpg FFUK (22).jpg FFUK (16).jpg FFUK (26).jpg d483f364987811e0905812313b10052d_small.jpg family_fortunes_max.jpg FFUK (1).jpg 945636 500365566685754 178757303 n.jpg family_fortunes_'87.jpg 550w dsicons festive 8.jpg 2243102.main_image.jpg Family-Fortunes.jpg FFUK (23).jpg webANXfamilyfortunesles.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!qgFBZ2!fUPvBQqSn4mMP!~~60_35.jpg LESSD.jpg feud2.jpg 4057934.jpg 160x120_les_dennis_2.jpg FFUK (17).jpg FFUK (25).jpg FFUK (3).jpg FFUK (13).jpg FFUK (14).jpg andy-collins.jpg family_fortunes_collins.jpg Trivia Former host the late Bob Monkhouse didn't want the British version to be called Family "Feud" on the grounds that it sounded too "aggressive". See Also Family Misfortunes More Family Misfortunes Family Misfortunes 3 All-Star Family Fortunes All-Star Family Misfortunes Links Game Show Memories - Family Fortunes Game Show Memories - Family Fortunes Christmas Special (1992) Video Category:United Kingdom Category:Family Feud International